


Fading Away

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Inner Medley [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Terra’s heart has been extinguished—“he says with a smirk. “Smothered by the darkness within him.”<br/>Terra screamed within himself at the lies. “Don’t believe him. I’m still here.”</p><p>Songs: No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine and Song: Dog Days by Within Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too fond of this one. I had to really force myself to even write it. My original plan was to make this legit Terra/Aqua, but given my usual “I love you” overkill, I thought that I’d keep it more subtle for once. Yes, I am pretty bad at writing fight scenes. I like to watch them, but writing one is a different matter.

Seeing Terra Aqua runs up to him holding unto her hope. “Terra!” she yells. Maybe hearing her voice can break him out of the dead daze he is currently in.

Slowly he lowers his head focusing on her as if it really was her voice that woke him up. He reaches out sluggishly as if to caress her shoulder gently, but Aqua easily backs up out of his reach with a gasp. However, he breaks his stride, jutting his hand forward and latches onto her neck. Soundlessly and without any change in expression, he lifts her. She dangles her feet huffing in her struggle to continue breathing evenly.

He remains unmoving, blank faced. Then he asks, “Who…am I?” with a face similar to a kid being told forthe first time that he is adopted, while a black energy begins to radiate from him.

Aqua sees her opening. That face could never belong to Master Xehanort. “Such a terrible darkness. Fight it. Terra, please!” Her face clenches as her breathing grow more difficult due to her own struggle.

“Terra, you say?” His voice has deepened as if his entire person has changed.

Without warning he drops her, and she lands roughly on her knees. She stays there gasping. He clutches his head, eyes clamped shut in pain. Then he recomposes himself.

“Terra’s heart has been extinguished—“he says with a smirk. “Smothered by the darkness within him.” 

Still on the ground trying to recover, Aqua barely has time to see that he is raising his keyblade ready to strike. She backflips just in time to miss his swing landing eight feet away. The leap somehow cleared her airway, and air enters through her nose and mouth in great gulps. Feeling normal again, she sets her eyes on the man who used to be Terra full of determination.

“My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend’s heart or pay the price.”

She doesn’t want to fight Terra, but she reminds herself again and again that this isn’t Terra. But it is his body, and whatever damage is done is done to him. She doesn’t have time to worry about this, though, as  he comes full swing at her.

They knock keyblades, the vibration running up both of their arms with a noticeable quiver. He’s strong. Has Terra gotten stronger during their time apart, or is this Xehanort’s power?

They had had so many misunderstandings as of late, and she wants so badly to set things right between them. She wants to hug him to her, let him know that everything is okay and tell him all the things that she never got around to, but she knows in her veins that if she doesn’t fight now she will never get the chance to. So, lifting her head high she smacks at him with her full strength. Now is not the time to show Light’s weakness but its strength.

“Terra, I will make you hear me.” He blocked the hit with his own keyblade, but the vibration is stronger this time. He sidesteps gaining extra footing which he uses to push at her. She back up forcefully.

Glancing around she spots a loose stone, and she kicks it upward striking him square in the jaw. While he is busy cringing she knocks at the base of his keyblade managing to slacken his grip on it. Just a little more. But as she readies to hit it again he grabs for her arm. His grip is tight and she cries out. She spins her angry face at him. “You will never win.”

He laughs, but she kicks down at his feet, and he momentarily relaxes his hold and she uses the opportunity to grab at his keyblade. The weapon slides out of his hold, and when it hits the ground with athud she casts an aero spell to distance it from them.

He watches as it is swept far out of reach with a scowl. “You haven’t won yet.” He raises his hands and casts quake making her wobble on her feet. She times a jump when a bit ground is solid jumping to anuninfected area.

She casts raging storm. She approaches him, and while he kicks sharply at her, getting some hits in, he is dealt massive fire damage.

Groaning he backs up clutching at his right shoulder, which has been severely burned. A golden light begins to surround him, and Aqua can feel a lingering lightness filling her. It’s Terra!

“Stop fighting back.”

“Terra, I know you’re in there,” she calls, hoping that reassurance can help him win his own internal battle.

His movements become labored as if Terra is restricting them. “This’ll teach you. Get out of my hearts!” Before she knows what’s happening he’s reaching inside his own chest.

“Terra!”

He pulls out and his Guardian appears behind him. It’s massive form floats there tauntingly, but it’s fading power is evident. A dark portal forms beneath them, and Aqua is forced to watch as their forms sink into the hole.

“No!” Without a thought she leaps at them. Just as it seemed that she wouldn’t make it she grasps his hand.The darkness encloses her pulling her along. The pull is strong and her grasp of his hand is broken.  

“The darkness can’t have you.” Summoning her glider she takes off toward his falling, unconscious body. She manages to pull him up on the glider, but their joined weight is too much, and the glider crawls through the black. The opening of light above them is closing rapidly.

“I have to do something or we’ll both be lost.”

She sighs sadly dissolving the glider. Gently, she places her keyblade into his hand, curling his fingers around the hilt. “I’m with you.” And her meaning holds more than one. Surging all of the Light power that she can here in this realm of darkness she shoots him up toward the opening.

“Go!” she yells her arms lifted in farewell.

Seeing him make it through safely, she smiles. “Ven, I’m sorry…I might not make it back as soon as Ithought. But I promise that one day I’ll be there to wake you up.”

Watching the last bead of light disappear, she drifts effortlessly downward. There is no sound, no light, nothing; nothing but thoughts.  _Oh, Terra I wish we could have had more time. Why did we have to be pulled away like that? I always believed in you, I swear. Now I’ll probably never be able to tell you._


	2. Stray Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much this is the same scene as the last oneshot except that it is from Terra’s perspective. I like this version better.

Terra’s eyes widened as he felt Master Xehanort’s presence invading him. It felt like physical claws were gripping into his brain tissue, stretching it.

“No,” he gasped through gritted teeth, but as the pain grew in intensity he felt his mouth loosen and turn up in a version of a smile that had never once touched his lips. He could feel the wickedness of it but could do nothing to stop it.

“Hope you like company, Terra, cause we’ll be spending a lot of time together from now on.” The voice hit him internally, and he registered it as Xehanort’s. Instinctually he tried to clench his face and fists, but he had lost all control of his body and nothing happened physically, yet he liked to think that his spirit still expressed his anger.

“Sorry, Aqua,” he thought as Xehanort used his body to execute his dastardly plans.

 

Terra had drifted off, finding it easier to handle his own helplessness when he didn’t have to know what he was helpless  _about_ , but he was brought back to full consciousness when he heard Aqua screaming his name. Oddly, his body no longer seemed to be entirely Xehanort. Instead it almost felt like a lifeless shell that just happened to hold their individual presences.

Slowly his head lowered as if her voice had woke the mindless shell. It reached out sluggishly as if to caress her shoulder gently, but Aqua easily backed up out of its reach with a gasp. However, it breaks its steady stride, jutting the hand forward and latched onto her neck. Soundlessly and without any change in expression, the body lifted her. She dangled her feet huffing in her struggle to continue breathing evenly.

The body stood there unmoving with a blank face. Then a foreign voice, neither Terra’s nor Xehanort’s, or even their combined, asked, “Who… am I?” The foreign voice sounded like a lost child to his ears, and Terracould see stray wisps of black energy in his peripheral vision.

“Such a terrible darkness. Fight it. Terra, please!” Her face clenches as her breathing grew more difficult due to her own struggle.

“No, stop, Aqua. Just leave while you still can,” he silently pleaded. Seeing her like this was extremely painful. The Aqua he knew was strong and self-assured. He could tell that this Aqua was afraid of hurtinghim, and he knew that this fear, at least right now, was a weakness; a weakness that Xehanort would gladlyexploited if given the chance.

“Terra, you say?” The voice deepened, taking on more of Xehanort.

Without warning the body dropped her, and she landed roughly on her knees. She stayed there gasping. The body clutched his head, eyes clamped shut in pain as Terra tries again to fight. If he could take control for even a single moment then Aqua would have time to escape. But Xehanort would have none of it. As he struggled against Xehanort’s restraint, Xehanort stretched it tighter, pushing passed what strength Terra had remaining. The body recomposed itself as Xehanort managed to take control.

“Terra’s heart has been extinguished—“he says with a smirk. “Smothered by the darkness within him.”

Terra screamed within himself at the lies. “Don’t believe him. I’m still here.”

Aqua was still on the ground recovering, so she barely had time to see the keyblade that Xehanort readied to strike. She backflipped just in time to miss his swing landing eight feet away. Her eyes take on full determination, and Terra sighs in relief. “That’s my girl,” he thinks.

“My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend’s heart or pay the price.”

He feels Xehanort’s displeasure at her strong-will, and Xehanort came at her full-swing. They knockedkeyblades, the vibration running up both of their arms with a noticeable quiver.

Lifting her head high she smacked at him with her full strength, and Terra can physically feel her weakness turning into strength.

“Terra, I will make you hear me.” He wants so badly to answer her but he is still trapped, trapped inside his own body that no longer feel like his own.

Xehanort blocked the hit with his own keyblade, but the vibration was stronger this time. He sidestepped gaining extra footing which he used to push at her. She backed up forcefully.

Glancing around she spotted a loose stone, and she kicked it upward striking him square in the jaw. While he was busy cringing she knocked at the base of his keyblade managing to slacken his grip on it. She readies to hit it again, but he grabbed for her arm. His grip was tight and she cried out. She spun her angry face at him. “You will never win.”

He laughed, but she kicked down at his feet, and he momentarily relaxed his hold giving her the opportunity to grab at his keyblade. The weapon slid out of his hold, and when it hit the ground with a thud she cast an aero spell to distance it from them.

He watched as it is swept far out of reach with a scowl. “You haven’t won yet.” He raised his hands and castquake making her wobble on her feet. She timed a jump when a bit of the ground was solid jumping to an uninfected area.

She cast raging storm. She approached him, and while he kicked sharply at her, getting some hits in, he was dealt massive fire damage. Terra felt searing pain, but it was muted compared to what Xehanort did. Somehow Terra could feel what he felt as if through a protective membrane. It was weird to say the least.  

Groaning Xehanort backed up clutching at his right shoulder, which had been severely burned. Pushing the muted pain aside, Terra tried again to take control. Because of Xehanort’s weakened state he was able to gain some uphand, but not enough to actually control the body. Instead he replaced the dark energy with golden light.

“Stop fighting back,” Xehanort grunted.

“Terra, I know you’re in there,” she called happiness evident on her face.

Terra’s energy had made Xehanort’s movements sluggish. “This’ll teach you. Get out of my heart!” Before Terra knows what’s happening he’s reaching inside his own chest.

“Terra!” Aqua’s voice hits his ears but he can’t process it, his mind has already been overtaken by a hazy mist. The sense of drifting and a vague taste of darkness touches his skin.

“No!” Aqua again, and with her worried tone is the cool touch of skin to his wrist. The drifting increased in strength and her touch ceased.

“The darkness can’t have you.” He heard a twinkle before feeling her lift him fully.

“I have to do something or we’ll both be lost.” She sounds worried, but he isn’t sure why.

She sighs, and then something solid is placed into his hand, and she wrapped his fingers around it. “I’m with you.”

He sighs peacefully. She always made him feel safe. How did she do it? But before he can even think more on the thought he hears her yell “Go!” and the taste of darkness is replaced with the sweetness of light, and he feels himself drifting in the opposite direction.


End file.
